Come To You
by Jade Daniels
Summary: If Billy can't come to her on Earth, Trini will go to him on Aquitar.


**Author's Notes: **_Power Rangers as usual, aren't mine. This is a rewrite of the first Power Ranger fanfic that I ever wrote and I have to say that I like this version a lot better. ^_^ This was inspired by many other Billy/Trini fics that I had read, and while there were plenty that had Billy coming back to Earth from Aquitar to be with Trini, I had yet to see one where Trini goes to Aquitar. So, from my mind to my fingertips, came this. I hope you enjoy._   
  


**Come To You**

**By: Jade Daniels**   
  


"What do you mean he's not on Earth anymore??" She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it. He couldn't have just left, not like that, certainly not without tell her. 

Jason Scott winced at the tone of Trini Kwan's voice on the phone. Carefully, so as not to send her into hysterics, he tried to explain what had happened to their friend. "Billy went to Aquitar. He said that he had fallen in love with someone there. He wanted to be with her." 

"Oh." Trini didn't know what else to say. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall down her face. "He....... he fell in love with someone el...." 

"I'm sorry Trini," Jason said softly, "I know how much he meant to you." 

"He meant a lot to all of us," she replied numbly. 

"Yeah," nodded Jason. Even after two weeks, he missed Billy terribly. The former Blue Ranger had left behind a gaping hole among the Rangers when he had gone to Aquitar. Jason, not for the first time, wished that there had been some way to stay in some continuous contact with his friend. He easily saw now, how the Rangers had taken the young genius for granted, being the one to always come up with new weaponry and to repair the Zords. 

"I'm coming to Angel Grove," Trini said suddenly, interrupting Jason's thoughts. 

"Whoa, wait, what?" Jason had been completely unprepared for such a reaction. 

"I'm coming home," she repeated firmly. Before Jason could say anything else, she hung up. 

It was within the hour that Trini managed to book a flight back to Angel Grove that would be leaving within a few days. During that time, she cleared out her schedule with the Teen Summit and told Zack what she was doing. He hadn't liked her idea, but, in the end, didn't try to stop her. 

While she was packing, Trini thought about what she was planning to do. But her thoughts continue to be about Billy. She still couldn't believe that he wasn't even on Earth anymore. _I should have gone to him earlier; he needed his friends. **I **should have been there for him._ Billy had sent letters to her all about the Zeo quest, and how he had eventually given up his place on the team to Tanya. Trini had wanted to leave Switzerland then, but had been especially busy at the time with meetings and seminars. She had thought about leaving around the same time that Jason did, but hadn't been able to work up the courage to go. Trini knew that her parents had really wanted her to finish out her education with the Teen Summit. 

She had tried to get Billy to come to Geneva, knowing that his duties would be less now that he wasn't a Ranger anymore. But, he had always declined, saying that he had obligations to the team. They were being constantly trounced upon by the Machine Empire, and the Rangers needed him to help with equipment and weapons. There hadn't been a convenient time for him to get away. 

So, they never got to see each other, and he was now on another planet. She bit her lip in frustration as she thought about all the chances that she had missed talk to Billy. There were so many things she wanted tell him, beginning with the misunderstanding with Richie. _How could I not tell Billy that Richie and I meant nothing to other? I never got the chance to tell him how I feel. _

As soon as she arrived in Angel Grove, Trini rented a car and immediately drove to Jason's house. Soon after, she convinced him to come with her for a ride to Angel Grove park. Taking Trini's rental car, they drove away from his house. After a few minutes, Jason realized that Trini was driving nowhere near the park. In fact, they were headed on the road towards the Power Chamber. 

Jason said nothing; it wasn't as if he could convince Trini to go some other way. He had long known of her feelings towards Billy; she had told him soon after they had come to Switzerland. However, he had never found out how Billy felt towards her. Jason had known that Billy's leaving had shocked Trini, although he had never thought that she would be going to such extremes as to be using Ranger equipment to contact the former Blue Ranger. 

"I need to get into the Power Chamber Jason," Trini said after they stopped a few miles out of town. 

"Why?" he asked, although he knew all too well the answer. 

She echoed his thoughts, "You know why." Her brown eyes looked at him pleadingly, "Please Jason, I need to see Billy. The Power Chamber is the only place that has the equipment that can get me to Aquitar." 

"Wait, you want to go to Aquitar?" This had been much more than Jason had suspected. 

She nodded, "And you're the only person who can help me do it." She let out a deep breath, "I need to see if he's happy Jason." 

"And if he is Trini?" Jason asked gently, "What will you do then?" 

"If he is truly, truly happy with her," said Trini, "Then, I'll leave. I won't tell him. I won't do anything to try and break them apart. You know me better than that. I'll just pretend that this is a really long distance visit. I'll be a friend, nothing more. I want him to be happy, with or without me. But, I've got to see him for myself, otherwise, I'll always wonder. Please, will you help me Jason?" 

At her words, Jason knew he couldn't turn away. He took her hands, "I'll help you Trini. Let's go to the Power Chamber." With those words, the two vanished away in two streams of black and white light. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Why had he remained on Aquitar? 

It wasn't the first time Billy Cranston had asked himself that question. As he stared at the pale blue ceiling of his bedroom, he easily answered himself. There hadn't been anything left for him on Earth. He had already graduated high school, so that hadn't anything to tie him down anymore. He had given up his powers, so he hadn't been needed as a Ranger. 

He supposed that he could have taken up something new on Earth, outside of the Rangers. But being a Ranger had opened his eyes to so many new possibilities, it would have been impossible to go back to having an ordinary life. That was part of the reason why he had remained with the Rangers as the 'team mechanic'. It was something that had made him feel special, needed. But eventually, even that had gotten old. He kept feeling like there was something missing. So, he had gone on a search for something better, which is why he had decided to stay on Aquitar. 

He wished he had been telling the Rangers the truth when he said that he had fallen in love on Aquitar. But he hadn't. That had just been a convenient excuse for him to remain on the water planet. He didn't know why he had used it, but it had seemed appropriate at the time. There had only ever been one woman for him. Unfortunately, that woman was in love with someone else on Earth. Another reason why he had had to leave. 

No, there was nothing left for him back on his home planet. Billy knew that all he could really do now was try and continue to live out his life amongst the stars. In the two weeks that he had been here, he had already seen so many things, more than he could have ever imagined. _And even if I still feel like there's a hole in my heart, I will move on. I have to._

Billy's communication monitor suddenly beeped. He turned on the monitor to reveal the face of Cestro, the Aquitarian Blue Ranger. "Yes Cestro?" he asked, sitting up on his bed. 

"Billy, there's someone here to see you," the Aquitarian said, a small smile playing upon his lips. 

"Oh, well you can send them to my room," Billy replied. 

Cestro shook his head, "No, you must meet them in the Main Hall of the Opal Dome." He paused for a moment, as if trying to come up with the right words. "This person is a visitor from Earth." 

That caught Billy by surprise. "Earth? Really? Is it one of the Rangers?" 

"No," Cestro answered, "But she says that she knows you. Her name is Trini Kwan." 

"Trini's here?!?" Billy jumped to his feet, an excited look in his eyes. Before Cestro could say anything else, he had already run out his door and down the tubes of the Aquitarian city. As he ran towards the Opal Dome, he had only one thought on his mind. 

_Trini is here._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Trini had never been more nervous in her life, not even when she had gone off to Switzerland. She couldn't believe that she was finally here, on Aquitar. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of throat, and there were at least a million butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach. But here she was, about to face Billy, the only man that she had ever loved. 

Once she and Jason had arrived in the Power Chamber, it had taken much time to convince Dimitira to let Trini use a deep space shuttlecraft, because wouldn't have been possible to teleport to Aquitar because of the long distance. The former Yellow Ranger had had to thoroughly explain her purpose and reasons for the trip. Finally, after listening to Trini's heartfelt explanation, Dimitria allowed her to use the spacecraft. 

Trini had packed up many things for the trip, while Alpha 6 converted the controls of the shuttle for her. The robot had explained that the controls were now similar to the ones she had used in the Saber-tooth Tiger Zord of her Ranger days. Even though her Ranger powers had helped her with those controls, Trini still retained enough memory so that she was able to handle the shuttle easily. Her trip through space to Aquitar had gone without incident. 

However, it was a different story once she did reach Aquitar. The planetary security had become quite strict since the last attack on the water planet. Trini had had to repeat over and over again who she was and where she was from. References had been checked. Then had come another long interrogation. It was all part of the security, so she had been told. At one point, she had considered giving up her mission and heading home. 

When she was finally allowed to land the shuttle on the planet, she had been taken to an Aquitarian official. This man had dark skin and wore blue clothing, painfully reminding Trini of Billy. He had said that his name was Cestro. Trini wasn't sure why, but the name sounded familiar. He had her repeat her story again to him. After listening, he had taken her to this lounge area where she was now waiting. 

She had been pacing around the room anxiously when a soft voice came floating from the doorway. "Hello Trini." 

She immediately turned around. She almost couldn't speak. All she managed to whisper was one word: "Billy." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Trini looked as beautiful as ever to him, even though her hair and style of clothing had changed since he had last seen her. The waterfall of ebony hair had been cut short into a layered bob that framed her oval face. Her clothing had taken on a distinctive sophisticated look, that somehow looked casual. She was wearing an oversized lavender sweater over tight blue jeans. On her feet were black leather boots with square toe and chunky heel. 

With the whisper of his name she threw herself into his awaiting arms. They hugged each other for what seemed to him an eternity before they finally broke apart. Not wanting to let her go, Billy kept a gentle hand upon her arm. She didn't pull away. 

Looking up at his face, she smiled. "I've missed you so much." 

He ran his free hand down her cheek, an intimate gesture that again, she didn't shy away from. "I've missed you too," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. But then his expression turned curious, "What are you doing here though? Um, I thought you were still with the Teen Summit." 

She pulled herself away from his arms, turning to face the windows that looked out into the ocean. "Well," she started hesitatingly, "I suppose it was mostly because of Jason. The three of us realized that we weren't doing any good there. I mean, all we ever did was talk. Nothing ever really got done. We all missed Angel Grove, especially being with our friends." 

"You haven't answered my question Trini," Billy pointed out, "Why are you here?" 

She looked over her shoulder at him; he could see some hidden question in her eyes. "I.... I heard from Jason that you had fallen in love with someone here. I just wanted to know if you were happy. Being here I mean." Her voice was shaking. "Are you?" 

Billy couldn't believe what she was asking. He realized that there was a deeper meaning to the question. But was the meaning what he thought it was, or was he guessing all wrong? Did he dare to hope? He knew that he had to take the chance. 

He stepped forward slowly, putting his hand upon Trini's shoulder. "I never did fall in love with someone here," he said, his own voice now shaking. He could feel Trini stiffen at his words. "How could I, when my heart already belonged to someone else?" With a gentle pull, he turned Trini towards him. Looking into her eyes, he spoke the next words so softly that she almost didn't hear them. "You asked if I was happy here. How could I be happy, without you?" 

Her eyes searched his, as if looking to make sure he was telling the truth. "You..... you mean that, don't you?" There was an innocent naivety to the question. 

Billy nodded. Without another word, Trini tilted her face up, and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but soon gave himself to the kiss and responded with all the love in his heart. He had waited for this moment for so long, that this suddenly seemed to be a dream. But the feel of the wool of the sweater beneath his fingers, the gentle smell of vanilla he breathed in, and the gentle touch of the woman in his arms were all that he needed to convince him that his dream had become a reality. 

When the couple finally broke apart, they both looked into each other's eyes and spoke three simple words. 

"I love you." 

**_The End_**


End file.
